1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for installing and removing bushings located on an ear disposed on a metallic housing member and, in particular, to a tool for installing onto and removing bushings from a differential carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Bushings are applied to a variety of housing and devices that are quite heavy and difficult to transport. The installation and removal of bushing from these large housings and mounting structures poses a difficult task for mechanics and engineers alike. Conventionally, these bushings are hammered or pressed into place while the housing or mounting structure is manually supported or otherwise held in place.
Great difficulties arise in the conventional bushing installation and removal process due to the weight and awkward configuration of the mounting structure. Moreover, the forces necessary to press large bushing members into a suitable aperture require a stable support stand and an accurately aligned pressing tool. Particularly in the environment of automotive components and, in particular, differential carriers, no suitable support table and pressing tools exists that meets the current structural and functional requirements of current driveline assembly lines. Moreover, existing installation tools are inefficient and arduous.
The need therefore exists for a tool for installing and removing bushings located on an aperture disposed on a metallic housing member and, in particular, to a tool for installing and removing bushings for a differential carrier.
The invention provides a unique structure and method for installing a bushing onto a housing or mounting assembly.
The benefits and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a mounting table fitted with a vice fixture and a press/ram assembly having a controlled hydraulic press whereby a separate hydraulic repositioning system disposes the work piece into the press/ram assembly in a controlled manner. The worktable, fixtures and press/ram assembly are designed to receive and securely position the housing assembly (work piece) onto a controlled substrate. The substrate is then designed to automatically position the housing assembly (work piece) proximate to the press ram, which suitably presses the bushing member onto the housing assembly (work piece). The substrate is then retracted to its original position where the housing assembly (work piece) is removed for further processing.
In operation, the operator loads the work piece onto the worktable, and the operator properly clamps the work piece with the vice assembly disposed on the worktable. A cylinder-operated piston then repositions the worktable and associated work piece into a working position (i.e., locating the work piece within a ram press). The operator then loads the bushing into the work piece, and a support block is positioned under the bushing-receiving part of the work piece. The ram presses the bushing into the bushing-receiving portion of the work piece. Next, ram is retracted and all cylinders for the worktable are retracted thus removing the work piece from the ram press. The work piece is then unclamped from the worktable and the part is unloaded.